Distraction
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Okumura Koushuu selalu memberinya sekeping kelugasan yang tak pernah ia dapat dari Miyuki Kazuya.


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Distraction **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Eijun masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kazuya. Pertama kali ia mendengar nama Miyuki Kazuya dilafalkan dengan begitu lugas oleh Takshima-_sensei_. Seperti apa kekehan tawa gelinya ketika melihat Eijun adu mulut dengan Azuma, tatapan matanya yang tertarik dan penuh minat, gaya anehnya memakai topi, seringai lebarnya, serta bagaimana ia akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _catcher_ Eijun.

Eijun juga ingat bagaimana seluruh dunianya terasa berhenti dan tersapu bersih oleh sebuah mantra yang Kazuya ungkapkan padanya soal _battery_. Serta bagaimana ia akhirnya tunduk begitu saja ketika Kazuya menyebutnya sebagai _Pathner_. Semua ingatan itu selalu terasa segar dalam memorinya. Suara lemparannya ketika menyentuh _mitt_ Kazuya, serta bagaimana kalimat sesederhana '_nice ball'_ yang Kazuya tujukan untuknya masih terus menggema dalam pembuluh otaknya sampai detik ini.

Segala hal menyangkut Miyuki Kazuya saat perjumpaan pertama mereka seolah punya ruang tersendiri di kepala dan hatinya. Kazuya adalah alasannya datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo dan menerima tawaran untuk masuk Seidou. Kazuya adalah motivasi terbesarnya, sekaligus juga dinding yang ingin aja panjat demi mencapai tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

"_Senpai_, kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin main bisbol terus denganmu."

"Aw, Sawamura-_kun_." Kazuya tersenyum usil, deret giginya menyembul selagi matanya menyipit terhibur. "_Kokuhaku_?"

Eijun mendengus sebal. Melempar bola dengan liar ke arah sang kapten. "Mati sana!"

Dan entah berapa ribu kali Kazuya menertawakannya, terpingkal hingga matanya berair atau membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Memposisikan Eijun tak lebih dari sekadar badut sirkus yang lucu ketimbang menanggapi dengan serius ucapannya. Tak peduli seberapa berengsek dan menyakitkan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Eijun sadar, ia tak pernah benar-benar bisa membenci Kazuya.

…

_Kenapa harus Okumura Koushuu? _

Pertanyaan itu belakangan kerap muncul tiba-tiba dan menghantui pikiran Eijun seperti sebuah virus, kecil, luput terlihat, namun tak bisa dimatikan.

Sejarah awal hubungannya dengan Koushuu mungkin tidak cukup baik. Malah ia dengan berani mencantumkan kata 'menyebalkan' dengan telak di sana. _Hell_, Koushuu cuma anak kelas satu! Tapi berani bertindak sangat kurang ajar padanya. Biar dikata bodoh, Eijun tetap punya harga diri, lagi pula ia juga tak paham kenapa Koushuu bisa semarah itu, sementara yang ia ajak bicara adalah Asada.

Tapi kemudian ketegangan di antara mereka mulai berubah ke arah yang lain. Tepatnya sejak Koushuu mencoba menangkap lemparannya, Eijun sempat percaya diri bahwa remaja pirang platina itu tertarik dengan gaya lemparannya, tapi gagasannya itu seolah ditampik mentah-mentah karena Koushuu justru menolaknya habis-habisan. Koushuu tak mau menangkap _pitch_ nya lagi. Selalu menghindar dengan alasan yang menurutnya tak wajar. Membuatnya merasa dibenci.

Lalu ketika Eijun mulai benar-benar meyakini secara positif bahwa Koushuu tak punya respek untuknya, keadaan kembali jungkir balik. Diterimanya Koushuu dalam tim lapis pertama, berlanjut Koushuu secara terang-terangan membungkuk padanya dan mengucapkan maaf karena membuatnya menunggu lama, kemudian disusul pernyataan secara gamblang bahwa mulai saat ini ia siap membantu kapanpun Eijun mau… Jujur saja, jantungnya berdentum tak wajar saat diperlakukan demikian.

Selama ini Eijun selalu jadi pihak yang mengejar-ngejar _catcher_ untuk berlatih. Semua _catcher_ hanya tertarik pada Furuya dan lemparan monsternya. Tak ada tempat untuk Sawamura Eijun dan lemparannya yang liar di minat para _catcher_. Tapi Okumura Koushuu berbeda. Dan bohong rasanya kalau hati Eijun tak tersentuh akan semua perhatian yang Koushuu dedikasikan untuknya.

"Hei, Okumura?"

Koushuu menoleh, menanikkan satu alis dan memberinya tatapan bertanya. Mereka berlari berdampingan, tetap menjaga tempo untuk bersisian satu sama lain. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kata Eijun lagi.

Koushuu menatapnya sejenak, tampak mencoba membaca situasi sebelum kemudian memberi anggukan kecil. "Tanyakan saja."

Eijun mencoba akur dengan rasa penasaran juga rasa gelisah di benaknya dan memutusakan untuk mencetuskan. "Apa kau tidak terkagum-kagum pada Furuya?" Sadar akan tatapan tak mengerti yang Koushuu layangkan padanya, Eijun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Maksudku, semua _catcher_ selalu tertarik ke arahnya. Dia seperti magnet yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Tapi kau… buat apa kau di sini? Dan malah mengikuti jejakku untuk lari dengan ban?"

Koushuu menghentikan langkah, sedang Eijun masih berlari. Kemudian ikut berhenti hingga mereka kini terpaut dua meter jarak, Eijun berbalik, menoleh keheranan. Raut wajah yang terlukis di wajah Koushuu saat ini berubah mencekam. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam, ada sorot kemarahan di sana, serta aura yang memancar kuat dari dalam dirinya. Eijun mengernyit, _apa lagi sekarang?_

"Sawamura-_senpai_, apa itu artinya kau tidak suka aku ikut berlari bersamamu?"

"HAH?!" Pekik Eijun kaget, kesimpulan yang diambil Koushuu terlalu diluar nalar. "Ah, bukan begitu! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau bersikap lain dari orang-orang!"

Koushuu menatap lekat ke matanya. Membuat manik abu kebiruan dan emas bertemu dan mencoba memahami serta menilik lebih jauh satu sama lain. Lama Koushuu hanya diam, seolah ia berusaha mencari-cari keping dusta dan modus tertentu yang Eijun sembunyikan.

Akhirnya, Koushuu menghela napas kecil. Ekspresinya perlahan mengendur dan lebih kalem. "Tentu saja aku juga tertarik pada lemparan Furuya-_senpai_. Itu insting alami _catcher_." Jawab Koushuu akhirnya, terdengar lugas dan jujur. "Tapi Furuya-_senpai_ sudah terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Jadi aku rasa ini sudah saatnya kau mulai agresif. Singkirkan pemikiran beracun bahwa kau hanyalah _picther_ pengganti dan perlihatkan kesombonganmu di atas _mound_."

Belum sempat merespon lebih jauh, Koushuu melangkah mendekat padanya. Berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu langkah kaki. Koushuu mendongak tipis untuk bisa mensetarakan pandangannya dengan Eijun. Mata abu-abu memukaunya berkilat seperti awan badai. "Di atas segalanya," Ia menatap ke mata Eijun. "tugas seorang _catcher_ adalah membuat _pitcher_ bersinar di _mound_. Bukan memanfaatkan _pitcher_ yang sudah bersinar untuk egonya semata."

Eijun berkedip, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak peduli sebanyak apa pujian yang diteriakkan untuk Furuya-_senpai_, atau bagimana semua _catcher_ berlomba untuk menjadi teman latihannya." Koushuu bahkan tak menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke bola mata Eijun tatkala ia berkata. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu demi dia."

…

_Skinship. _

Topik ini mulai terangkat dan melayang-layang dalam kepala Eijun sejak Haruichi tanpa sengaja berkata (yang lebih pas disebut bermonolog) pada suatu sore sehabis mereka selesai latihan.

"Miyuki-_senpai_ selalu berbeda saat bersama Eijun-_kun_. Rasanya aku hampir tak pernah melihat Miyuki-_senpai_ menyentuh orang lain, meski itu You-_san_ atau Nabe-_san_. Tapi kalau dengan Eijun-_kun_, Miyuki-_senpai_ tampaknya tidak segan-segan berdekatan, memberi tinju dukungan pada dada, merangkul, dan lain sebagainya."

Mau tak mau, Eijun jadi mengingat-ingat seputar kontak fisiknya dengan Kazuya. Ia teringat di perjumpaan pertama mereka, Kazuya memang tanpa canggung merangkulnya, merapatkan kepala Eijun ke wajahnya dan berbisik begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia teringat dalam banyak pertandingan yang mereka lalui bersama, Kazuya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk dadanya seraya tersenyum miring, penuh tantangan, namun juga bersahabat dan rasa percaya.

"Yo, Sawamura~"

Satu panggilan yang diucapkan dengan nada menggoda, kemudian sebuah topi diletakkan tepat di kepalanya, sengaja ditarik sampai menutupi kedua mata Eijun dan menimbulkan serentetan protes. Ada derai tawa renyah yang menyusul kemudian. Dan ketika Eijun melepaskan topi, matanya menangkap wajah Kazuya yang berada dalam jarak begitu dekat disebelahnya. Menyeringai lebar dan mata berkilat humoris.

"Geh! Miyuki!"

"Mana _senpai_-nya?"

Eijun memberengut sebal, mengembalikan topi dengan cara mendorongnya tepat ke dada Kazuya. Aksinya itu mengundang gelak tawa lain dari sang _catcher_. Eijun baru berniat mengambil spasi dari Kazuya ketika tangan Kazuya secara tegas merangkulnya. Menarik kepalanya mendekat hingga aroma _aftershave_ milik Kazuya berhasil terhirup dan mengendap ganjil di paru-parunya.

"Lepaskan!" Eijun berontak, tangannya mengenggam balik lengan Kazuya yang melingkar di sekitar bahu dan lehernya. Tapi Kazuya justru mengeratkan rangkulan, merapat makin dekat hingga kini bahkan Eijun bisa merasakan hembus napasnya yang hangat bertiup di telinga. Sensasi tak wajar yang membuat perutnya melilit dan berputar, serta aliran darah naik cepat ke wajahnya.

"Miyuki-_teme_! Lepaskan!"

Kazuya tertawa lucu. "Ah, jahatnya.. aku tidak boleh menyentuh _pathner-ku_?"

"Cih, berani bilang begitu padahal kau terang-terangan melanggar janjimu denganku dan berlatih dengan Furuya!"

"Hee?" Kazuya memberinya tatapan tertarik. "Kau masih marah soal itu, Sawamura-_kun_?"

Eijun balas melotot galak. "Pikirmu, sudah berapa kali kau melanggar janjimu padaku?"

Kazuya tertawa lagi, kali ini bahkan tangannya yang lain mulai ikut bergerak dan melingkar di sekitar pinggang Eijun, membuat jarak di antara mereka kian terkikis dan tampak berbahaya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau." Kazuya justru menunduk, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Eijun. Kemudian menggesekkan puncak kepalanya di sana seperti seekor kucing manja. Lagi-lagi tindakan tak biasa yang membuat jantung Eijun melompat dan menari-nari liar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat posisi kita seperti ini?!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu biarkan mereka lihat."

"Kau gila?! Kita bisa diledek berhari-hari, Bodoh!"

"Nah, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Lagi pula semua orang pasti lebih fokus meledekmu daripada aku."

"Iblis kau, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun menyahut penuh emosi. Saat ini kerja jantung, tubuh, otak, mulut dan hatinya tidak ada yang sinkron. Segalanya saling berjalan penuh anomali. Jantungnya bertalu-talu menggila karena Kazuya memeluknya, tubuhnya justru tampak mersepon senang dan nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini, otaknya menolak mentah-mentah dan terus memikirkan dengan risau jika ada orang lain yang menangkap basah posisi mereka sekarang, dan bibirnya terus mengajukan penolakan meski hatinya terus mendoronya untuk pasrah dan memeluk balik sang kapten.

"Kau beraroma seperti anak kecil, Sawamura." Kazuya berbisik kecil, dan Eijun bisa merasakan pemuda itu tengah mengendusnya.

"Kau bertindak aneh! Buat apa kau menghirup aromaku?!"

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, tampak berusaha menghirup aroma di tubuhnya dengan lebih baik. "Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, keringat, shampo, samar pelembut pakaian, dan juga aroma matahari. _Well_, aku suka."

…

Okumura Koushuu selalu punya beberapa poin yang kerap membuat Eijun bergeming, tertegun, membeku, kemudian dadanya berdesir hangat.

Wajahnya mungkin datar, setipe dengan Furuya. Ia jarang berbicara. Selalu tampak serius dan berpikir dengan dalam. Ekspresinya bisa dibilang cukup miskin. Tapi ia selalu bicara dengan begitu lugas, tanpa kompromi. Koushuu selalu tampak lurus dan terang. Memberinya jawaban bersih begitu saja, tanpa berkedip, tanpa seringai, tanpa tertawa.

"Kenapa _senpai_ tidak suka _natto_?"

Bahkan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkanpun begitu frontal dan terang-terangan.

Eijun menoleh padanya untuk memastikan bahwa Koushuu sedang serius bertanya. Lagi, yang ia dapat hanya tatapan mata penuh keteguhan, serius menginginkan jawaban. Maka Eijun menghela napas, mendelikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menalannya. Aromanya tidak enak, itu juga terasa lengket dan aneh di mulutku."

"Tapi asupan gizi di dalamnya sangat bagus untukmu."

"Aku tahu." Ia menjawab lesu. "Aku juga sedang berusaha akur dengan _natto_, kau tahu? Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi ku rasa, nanti aku akan bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk menerima dan menyukai segala hal. Terlebih soal makanan, akan lebih berbahaya kalau kau justru muntah setiap makan _natto_."

Eijun mengernyit, alisnya berkerut dalam. "Kau… tidak sedang berusaha meledekku atau apa, kan?"

"Buat apa aku meledek? Kau juga manusia, Sawamura-_senpai_. Wajar saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau sukai."

Jawaban Koushuu terlalu lugas untuknya. Membuat Eijun tak tahu harus berpikir pada bagian apa.

"Yang jelas, lebih baik kau kalah dari _natto_ dan masih bisa makan makanan lain dengan baik, daripada memaksakan diri untuk makan _natto_ dan memuntahkan semua makanan yang sebelumnya sudah kau makan."

"Hei, jangan terlalu meremehkanku."

Koushuu menghela napas kecil, matanya tetap lurus menatap Eijun. "Mereka bilang _catcher_ adalah seperti istrimu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Eijun kembali dibuat tertegun dan mematung mendengar penuturan lurus Koushuu padanya. Koushuu selalu seperti ini. Koushuu berani mengkritiknya tanpa canggung, tapi juga tanpa ragu memujinya dengan jujur, bahkan meminta maaf padanya secara terang-terangan.

Koushuu selalu tampak dingin dan tak suka sentuhan, tapi entah bagaimana tiap kali mereka bertatapanꟷkontak singkat dan sederhana seperti itu terasa menenangkan. Dan Eijun menemukan sebentuk kebebasan juga kelegaan tiap kali bersamanya. Koushuu tak memberinya teka-teki, tebak-tebakan, maupun kalimat berfrasa ganda dan ambigu. Kehadiran Koushuu mungkin terasa dingin mencekam dan seringkali tak kenal ampun, tapi _nyata__ꟷ_senantiasa jujur tanpa kompromi, juga niscaya.

Koushuu selalu memberinya sekeping kelugasan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Miyuki Kazuya.

…

Miyuki Kazuya adalah sebuah paradoks. Penuh teka-teki. Rubik samar yang sulit disatukan maupun dipindai warnanya. Tapi ia senantiasa terasa hangat, penuh adrenalin, juga tantangan yang membuat Eijun ingin terus berlari mengejar. Menyamai posisi untuk bisa berdiri sejajar dengannya. Seringai Kazuya memang menyebalkan, namun juga sebuah bentuk dukungan dan sayembara baginya untuk membuktikan diri.

Sedang Okumura Koushuu adalah sebuah jawaban terbuka. Begitu ia butuhkan di waktu-waktunya yang krisis dan kerap kali terbatas. Tersusun atas baris-baris kejujuran dan penjelasan singkat namun berisi hal yang paling penting. Koushuu tak memberinya senyuman atau gestur yang hangat, namun kehadirannya adalah sebuah fakta yang berdiri tepat di sampignya dalam tiap keadaan. Maju dan berkembang bersama tiap langkahnya. Ikut berhenti saat ia tersandung, juga menanti dengan sabar saat ia mencoba berdiri kembali.

Miyuki Kazuya adalah sebuah labirin. Lika-liku di dalamnya kerap membingungkan, dan tak jarang membuatnya tersesat. Tapi Eijun menikmati setiap waktu yang ia habiskan di dalam labirin itu. Ia belajar banyak hal dari sana. Sesekali mengambil langkah yang salah, bertemu jalan buntu, berbelok pada tikungan yang tak seharusnya, dan lain-lain. Tapi dalam tiap jejak kekeliruannya, ia berhasil mendapatkan pelajaran berharga yang membuatnya lebih kuat.

Okumura Koushuu adalah sebuah jalan yang membentang luas. Begitu luas, hingga mencapai batas-batas benua dan samudera. Memperkenalkannya pada petualangan dalam hal-hal yang selalu tampak sunyi. Seperti indahnya pemandangan dibalik laut yang tampak datar dan diam, atau tentang warna-warni aurora yang membentang di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin mencekam, juga kekuatan pasir hisap di tengah-tengah sahara yang kosong.

Saat Eijun berhasil meraih nomor Ace, ia tahu ia sudah melangkah lebih dekat dengan Kazuya. Mereka berdampingan sekarang, nomor 1 dan 2, sebuah kedekatan yang hakiki. Tak ada angka-angka lain yang terselip di antara mereka berdua. Namun, saat ia menyaksikan nomor 20 menempel di punggung Koushuu, hatinya bergejolak. Nomor itu pernah menempel di pungunggunya. Menjadi rekan paling dekatnya, menjadi saksi bisu tiap tapak langkah perjuangannya hingga bisa mencapai titik ini. Dan melihat Koushuu memakai nomor yang sama, Eijun merasa ada ikatan tersendiri yang nomor itu satukan antara dirinya dengan Koushuu.

…

Kazuya selalu berhasil membuat Eijun melupakan segalanya tiap kali mereka bercinta.

Cara bagaimana bibir Kazuya menyapu seluruh permukaan kulitnya, begitu seduktif dan mengundangnya untuk terus mengeluarkan suara desahan nikmat. Kazuya tak jarang menggodanya di tengah-tengah permainan dengan sengaja mengambil jeda untuk berhenti, lalu tersenyum geli memandanginya.

"Kau mulai lagi!" Eijun menderu protes, menatap sengit pada pemuda yang menindihnya sambil memberi seringai culas dan seksi. "Kenapa kau suka sekali berhenti mendadakꟷNghh…Ahh!"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh desahan karena Kazuya tiba-tiba kembali bergerak. Mendorong kejantanannya sedalam mungkin ke tubuh Eijun.

"Miyuꟷmmph."

Bibirnya direnggut dalam sebuah ciuman rakus. Kazuya menghisap bibir bawahnya selagi tempo gerakkannya di bawah sana mulai berubah cepat. Eijun mengeluh nikmat, namun sebelum ia sempat membalas ciuman Kazuya, Kazuya kembali menarik diri. Menjaga wajahnya terpaut sejengkal jarak dari Eijun.

"Tch, berhenti menggodaku!"

Kazuya terkekeh renyah, renyah sekali, kemudian jemarinya bergerak membelai wajah Eijun dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "Aku tidak bisa, Eijun-_kun_." Katanya, tersenyum lebar dan menghujam hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Eijun dan membuat Eijun melolongkan satu desah panjang lainnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Kazuya mendekat ke wajahnya, mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu di kelopak matanya. "Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan saat aku menggodamu. Dan itu membuatku terus jatuh cinta padamu dari waktu ke waktu."

…

Eijun ingat kali pertamanya dengan Koushuu.

Dimulai dari kecupan singkat, kemudian bibir Eijun turun ke lehernya yang putih mulus, menghisap satu titik kemudian mengigitnya perlahan hingga membuat Koushuu terkesiap kecil. Saat Eijun mengambil langkah lebih jauh, menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus Koushuu meraba kulitnya yang terasa dingin namun begitu halus, Koushuu akhirnya menekan telapak tangan di dada Eijun, memberi dorongan kecil.

"Tunggu, Sawamura-_senpai_."

Eijun berhenti, menarik diri dan menatap wajah Koushuu dengan bingung. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

Seperti biasa, Koushuu selalu menatap lugas ke manik matanya. "_Senpai_ yang di atas?"

Eijun berkedip, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Koushuu, kemudian ia merasa wajahnya memanas. "Aku lebih tua darimu, kan?"

"Jadi ini hanya ditentukan oleh faktor usia?"

Eijun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… postur tubuhku lebih besar darimu dan tanpa bermaksud merendahkanmu, tapi dilihat sekilaspun semua orang tahu kalau aku lebih _macho_ dibanding kau."

Koushuu memandanginya dengan satu alis menukik tipis, sangat tipis. "_Macho_." Koushuu mengulang. "Katanya seseorang yang menangis ketika membaca _shoujo manga_."

Kali ini Eijun yakin sudah gagal menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Wajahnya pasti memerah sampai telinga, selain itu ekspresinya pasti jadi terlihat konyol dan bodoh. Terbukti dengan Koushuu yang tampak tersenyum samar dan memandanginya dengan geli. Berdeham singkat, Eijun mencoba kembali fokus. "Kau _mau_ di atas?"

Koushuu kali ini tersenyum lebih lebar. Tampak kalem dan menenangkan, sebelah tangannya bahkan bergerak membingkai rahang Eijun hati-hati. "Justru karena itulah aku tahu hati _senpai_ sangat lembut, dan karenanya kau akan memperlakukanku dengan lembut juga. Aku percaya kau tidak akan melukaiku. Jadi… lakukan saja."

* * *

**selesai**

* * *

a/n: berujung dengan Eijun yang jadi bajingan, lol. Setelah sadar kalau ulang tahunnya Koushuu itu 20 Februari, saya _jawdrop_. Itu kan _MiyuSawa Day_ pertama pas Eijun masih nomor punggung 20! Ah yaps, saya lebih suka koushuu jadi uke, plis dia terlalu menggemaskan kalo bareng Eijun :)

_Terima kasih sudah membaca, review please?_


End file.
